


I Worship Thee

by SamCowry



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCowry/pseuds/SamCowry
Summary: He thought about all the things Frankenstein's done and even sacrificed for him, yet he thinks, what has he done for Frankenstein?Focuses solely on this couple.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I Worship Thee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the writing was not to your liking, English is not my mother tongue.  
> I hope you enjoy this, as it delves deeper b/w the relationship of these idiots.
> 
> tbh, im fine reading the terms 'cock' or 'dick', but not comfortable using the term itself when it is me writing, xD

"Master."

Frankenstein croaked, eyes glinting in concern as he observes Raizel's hunched figure in the seat. His hand clutching his chest as he tries to stop the blood flowing freely with the other. He feels it subtly, even with the bond shut temporarily due to Raizel, the pain his master was currently feeling. He glances away, jaw clenched as he feels hopeless of not being able to help.

"Frankenstein. . ." Frankenstein looked back, meeting Raizel's saddened gaze.

" I have worried you agai-"

" _I'm worried_ because I am aware that I won't be able to stop all of them, not without your powers."

Frankenstein was aware, that with all the enemies they've encountered, it will get harder to defeat them, they will be facing foes who haven't stopped coveting for power when all he'd done in the past was hide to seek Raizel. He was rusty, lacking information, and he hates the feeling of it. Now, with time running out and Raizel's lifeforce closely depleting to the end, feels the pressure of it, and it lays heavy on him.

Raizel looks away, knowing also the truth the future holds. He looks back at Frankenstein who has gone to approach the systems of his lab to monitor the data of his health, looking away guiltily as his bonded's shoulder sagged in defeat, clueless. Raizel clenched the armrest, even with the bond closed, he feels the tragic aura emanating from Frankenstein.

' _I have done nothing but worry you. Was there anything I gave you, besides sorrow?_ '

Raizel sat up straight, occasionally staring his servant's back as he thought. He reminisces the moment Frankenstein crashed to his mansion, a company who genuinely enjoyed his presence. He wonders if he has given Frankenstein a serene time during his duration of stay in the mansion when he was not fully accepted in the nobles' society. He did enjoy his time with Gejutel and Ragar, right?

He smiles, as he recalls how Frankenstein was delighted with Ragar's fight. Even though he was not happy with the way he was coming home injured and bleeding, he dismissed it in the end since his bonded seemed really happy. He internally thanked Ragar, for being there to keep Frankenstein company when talking was not to his liking. But then, Ragar slipped into eternal sleep, and later then having his son follow. He mourns for them, but he knew Frankenstein took it way worse. Especially with how recent it is.

Has he given Frankenstein any consolation? It hits him, prods into his mind as he remembers that he wasn't in the right mind to have given him comfort, and hurriedly rushed to Lukedonia. Even after the tedious battle, he has focused on his sorrow for his long companions' last breaths. He remains to do so, he was given time to mourn yet his bonded immediately thrown himself to training his roughed-up body, performing countless experiments to figure out and he has done so without rest. Yet he remains steadfast in serving Raizel, punctually serving him tea and making sure he was comfortable.

Raizel looks away slowly as Frankenstein approached, offering a pristine handkerchief. He need not look up to see the gaze he hates to see on him, so he takes it gently with a nod. Frankenstein hesitates, and Raizel knew why. He already has an answer to his servant’s plea.

“Please, rest, Master… Even if it doesn’t mean much, please do so.”

“Frankenstein…” Raizel looks up and willed his lips to smile, yet it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“- I think you already know my answer.” Raizel stood up suddenly, catching Frankenstein off-guard, as he strides confidently and stops before his bonded. He ignores the questioning look and gathered his wits as he closed his eyes and exhaled.

“M-master? Is there something making you uncomfortable?”

“ _Frankenstein_.” Raizel hesitatingly raised his hand to reach for his top but managed to clasped it gently between his fingers and pulled on it to rest his forehead on. He feels the tension from his body, yet Raizel doesn’t move.

“I have told you this before, but I cannot say it enough-” He raises his head and looks straight at Frankenstein, and he lets himself be vulnerable, showing his immense gratitude through his gaze and he knows Frankenstein saw it because he felt him shiver, with how close their proximity is.

“I am thankful, for all the things that you’ve done and sacrificed. I have felt your sorrow from my absence, your struggles as you tried to find me. I have felt the emptiness, your tears, everything. And, it makes me hate myself, be- _cause_ -” Raizel choked, unused to speaking so raw, but he felt his bonded’s tension fade and he continues, because he needs to do this, no, _he wants to_.

“I’ve done nothing, nothing but continue to add your worries I-” Frankenstein cuts him off by delicately placing his hands on Raizel’s cheeks, and he shudders, because he feels how raw Raizel is, he can see how vulnerable he is right now and he can’t take it as his hands shake.

“I, -I worry for you because I care for you. You are precious to me and if it means finding you all over again I would do so. I will always be where you are, I am your shield, your sword. Everything, to protect you. Is it _selfish of me_ to desire you by my side as I have stayed in yours?”

“Quiet, Frankenstein,” Raizel orders silently, eyes glinting lightly. Frankenstein wanted to continue, yet with his ability to speak restrained, he stares and he stares longingly.

“Do not make this about me. I care for you as much as you care for me. I haven’t done enough, but please, let me do this.” Raizel stared back fiercely as Frankenstein felt the power of his words, making him shiver, making him drop his arms to his sides. Raizel clenched his clothes and tugged him towards him, locking their lips together, his other hand finding their place within Franken’s cheek as he invaded his servant’s mouth, intertwining their tongues as he made clear of his intentions.

“ _Let me worship you_.” Raizel whispered hoarsely as he broke contact and nibbled at his jaw towards his ear, as he summons his power, wrapping over them intensely, bringing them from the underground laboratory towards Frankenstein’s room. Frankenstein gasps as he lands in his bed, his body caged between Raizel’s figure hovering over him, arms beside his head. And Raizel stares, he stares at his eyes, traces the outline of his face, and played with his golden tresses.

Raizel looked like a god, that was all Frankenstein’s thoughts.

Raizel unbuttons his vest and proceeds to get rid of the rest, Frankenstein grapples Raizel’s broad shoulders as he moans with unbridled pleasure, overwhelming his senses. Raizel continues his assault on his now naked body, lapping at his chest as he arches his back. With how hard Frankenstein was shaking, Raizel grabbed his hips and stilled him as he explored his bonded’s chest, tongue circling hard as Frankenstein moans louder. Not able to control himself, Raizel tongues his way back to his neck and bit.

Frankenstein buckles underneath him and he stills him again, he looks at his servant as he pleads, he pleads and he is to fulfill it. Raizel lowers himself and laps at his navel, making Frankenstein breathes harder as he anticipates, he hesitantly caresses those black tresses as he gasps. Raizel unbuttoned his pants and lowered it, but decided to take it off, with the clothing gone, he starts from the bottom. Resting his head on the soles of Franken’s foot as he admires him.

After trying to endure that gaze, Frankenstein whimpers, and Raizel acts and made his way to his crotch. He rips his remaining garment and leans down, taking the tip to his mouth, and lapped at the tip, pleased with the noises his servant was making, indicating he was doing good so far. He gradually takes him deeper with his mouth, trying to prevent the back of his mouth from gagging.

Frankenstein tugs harshly at his locks as he buckles into the wet, warm heat enclosed on his shaft, shuddering. The sight of Raizel taking him in increasing his arousal. He urges him more, and Raizel obliges, bobbing his head, gradually increasing his pacing and he writhes under him. He feels it build up, higher and higher until he has reached his climax with a yell. Raizel relentlessly continues bobbing his head even Frankenstein gasps at him to stop, oversensitive with his first climax but soon to arrive on his second.

He arches as he comes again and Raizel holds him dearly and swallows. Frankenstein rests back to the soft cushions as he gasps wildly, before letting go of Raizel’s lock, blushing wildly when he saw his Master swallow his seed.

“ _Frankenstein._ ” Frankenstein looked at his master’s glinting eyes, power surging around him as Raizel summoned his blood wings, power pouring out and he witnesses those crimson wings morphed from a magical aura to the finest feathers, flapping before slowly stretching out, reaching the opposite walls of his room.

“Look at me.” And he did.

“The power you are witnessing, it is _all yours_. You’ve dictated earlier that you are my shield and my sword. And I’ve seen you stay steadfast in your words. Yet here I proclaim, that _I am your protector_. Even if you dedicate your life to me, I will not let you draw your last breath as a sacrifice.”

Raizel draws near, contracting his wings to cage them as he draws his face closer to Frankenstein. He leans his forehead with the others, before locking their lips once more, and this time, Frankenstein took the initiative, returning the favor earnestly as he entered Raizel’s mouth and places his hand on that pale cheek.

“ _Master_.” He whispers, he feels so warm, and he doesn’t want to ever forget this feeling. He draws Raizel nearer, clasps his master’s lean form towards him closer.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” He kisses Raizel’s eyes who has closed it.

“It is why-” He traces his kisses to his jaw towards his ear.

“I swore to be at your side-” He reaches his ear, and nibbled, making Raizel moan.

“So, I can cherish every moment with you.” He finishes by kissing Raizel’s forehead.

“Because I am your lover, _your bonded_.” He ends, and it was Raizel’s turn to shiver.

With their current position, Raizel places his head on Frankenstein’s chest as he willed his servant to rest, and that he will be here when he wakes. Frankenstein smiles before following his order, heart and soul brimming happily and in content as he places his hand protectively on Raizel’s waist.

* * *

When he woke up this morning, Raizel was there, looking at him.

_He smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> loneliness was creeping up and i just had to vent it out haha, hope you enjoyed it. i used to write in ffnet but looks dead there soo here i am.
> 
> write in ao3, draw in tumblr, haha.


End file.
